Blackpan
by bubblus
Summary: Peter es engañado por Barbanegra, creyendo que las malvadas hadas le quitaron a su madre y la única manera de recuperarla es con la ayuda del pirata. El chico deberá descubrir la verdad, pero en el camino no podrá evitar transformar a su captor. [Blackbeard x Peter]


**Advertencia: Esta historia tiene un claro contenido homosexual. Además de representar una relación que implica a un menor de edad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Murmurs of Love and Death.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Un poco de chocolate? — Preguntó el cruel hombre acompañado de una sonrisa, ofreciéndole probar al niño enfrente suyo un poco del banquete que había en la estancia.

Hace unos minutos, Peter despertó en un camarote, confuso. Aquella estancia policromada de sutiles colores, estaba acompañada por los últimos rayos dorados que entregaba el Sol. En aquel momento, no sabía por qué estaba allí. Se levantó de la elegante cama en la que se había encontrado reposando, para contemplar distraído el paisaje que se mostraba a través de las ventanas. En ese instante, un fugaz recuerdo le hizo memoria. Había volado, y sin tiempo a pensar más, el causante de su descubrimiento hizo aparición, y con su voz profunda empezó a hablar.

Peter fue hacia el surtido de chocolates, y de forma recelosa probó uno. Se sorprendió de lo deliciosos que estaban, y sin dudarlo se llevó a la boca otro bombón de dulce cacao. Al mismo tiempo, el capitán del barco se posicionó a sus espaldas retomando la palabra.

— La niñez no es tan maravillosa. — Pronunció mientras lo observaba . — De hecho, es aterradora. ¿No crees?

Al no recibir una respuesta clara por parte del menor, desenfundó su larga espada, haciendo que volteara. Con precisión apuntó el filo hacia el cuello del niño para levantar el collar que llevaba puesto; una flauta de Pan.

—¿Eres valiente, Peter?— Preguntó el adulto clavando sus afilados ojos a la mirada del infante.

—Lo intento .— Respondió con un temblor en su voz, congelado por el temor que sentía.

—Si, claro.— Contestó de forma inconsciente, quedándose unos segundos en silencio y con la mirada perdida.— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Si. — Afirmó acompañado de su irregular respiración.

Al instante de su respuesta, el capitán apartó el arma del niño, y con unos largos pasos acortó la distancia entre ellos. Clavó su penetrante mirada al chico, manteniendo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Habías volado antes?— Cuestionó con firmeza. Rápidamente Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No.— Susurró de forma ahogada, esperando apaciguar el terror que le provocaba ese hombre.

El pirata exhaló un suspiro tratando de sonreír momentáneamente, dejando reposar su vista en el rostro de incertidumbre de Peter. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron minutos, y Barbanegra abajó la mirada hacia sus manos que seguían sosteniendo el arma. Volvió sus ojos con los de Peter y con parsimonia colocó la espada de forma horizontal entre sus dos manos, y se la tendió al niño. El menor se quedó mirando la espada con la que había sido amenazado sin entender, pero al instante que levantó su mirada y vio el rostro contrario comprendió. Con delicadeza tomó la espada sin moverla de la posición en la que el capitán la había dejado. En ese momento el mayor sonrió de verdad, para después cerrar sus ojos. Giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la ventana, contemplando la tierra teñida de oro por el atardecer.

—Más allá de estos muros hay salvajes. — Afirmó, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para ver a Peter y de nuevo regresarla al paisaje. El pequeño, con curiosidad se acercó para observar lo que veía el mayor, procurando mantener la pulcra arma en la misma colocación.— Existe una antigua historia de cuando las hadas reinaban en esta isla. La historia habla de una joven humana que esperaba concebir a un niño, pero por desgracia el bebé en su vientre se estaba muriendo. Sin embargo, descubrió que el polvo de hadas podría curar al niño. Entonces, robó un fragmento de dicho material y pudo dar a luz a su bebé. — El hombre narraba con calma, mientras Peter escuchaba vehemente.— Las hadas enfurecidas por el delito persiguieron a la madre y a su hijo. Con desesperación, la madre hizo desaparecer al niño para salvar su vida.— El pirata hizo una pausa, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el contrario.— Los salvajes dicen, que ese niño regresaría al tener la edad necesaria para encontrar y salvar a su madre. Un niño que según la historia, volaba.— Finalizó el hombre, con una expresión afligida en el rostro para segundos después de silencio agacharse y posar su mano en la pequeña mejilla del chico.— ¿Has venido a encontrarla, Peter?

La mano ornamentada de anillos del capitán estaba posada con suma delicadeza en la mejilla del niño, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía. Peter, anonadado por la acción poco común del mayor, se quedó en silencio por varios segundos contemplando los ojos cristalinos del contrario que intentaba retener sus lágrimas. Sin alejarse y sin romper el contacto de sus miradas, apartó la espada entre ellos, apoyándola en la pared de madera a centímetros de ambos.

—Durante mucho tiempo he soñado con que mi madre me vendría a recoger al orfanato.— empezó a contar Peter, sincerándose con el hombre.— Esperé, durante mucho tiempo esperé. Aún en medio de una guerra, no me importaba. Después de encontrar su carta, supe que nunca estuve solo. Y al llegar a este mundo, entendí que durante todo este tiempo fue ella la que estuvo esperándome a mí. — Con determinación, el chico puso sus dos manos al lado de las mejillas del pirata, viéndole fijamente mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, escuchando ambas respiraciones chocar.— Si en verdad soy el niño de la historia, lo que más deseo es salvarla.

El hombre mayor se quedó observando con atención al niño y a su determinante mirada, para después sonreír levemente. Movió la mano que se había mantenido posada en el moflete del chico dirigiéndola hacia la nuca. Sin dejar tiempo para que el joven pensara acercó su cabeza para besar con afecto la frente de Peter.

—Bien.— Susurró el capitán encima de la cándida piel.— Si es así, te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.— Con sus últimas palabras dichas, volvió a dar un último beso en dónde sus labios habían estado reposando.

Barbanegra volvió a erguirse sin prisa, retomando una distancia más adecuada. A su vista, pudo ver al chico enrojecido como un tomate y con los ojos brillantes bien abiertos mientras sus labios se separaban para soltar un jadeo ahogado. El muchacho pudo ver cómo el hombre enfrente suyo formó una sutil sonrisa ladina, sintiendo de cierta forma una burla por su inconsciente reacción. De nuevo, un tiempo de silencio y de miradas pesadas por parte de ambos se hizo presente, como un hipnotizante ritmo constante y pesado que no podía abandonarlos. El probable temor que poseía Peter había sido opacado por la necesidad de saber los motivos que llevaban a Barbanegra a mostrarse bondadoso y ofrecerle su ayuda para buscar a su madre. Este hecho sólo le hacía pensar que el pirata había conocido a su madre en un pasado y que podría contarle muchas cosas acerca de ella, El capitán, prediciendo el hilo de pensamientos del chico quiso prevenir el innecesario interrogatorio para el cual no tendría ninguna respuesta que saciara la curiosidad del niño.

—Desnúdate.— Ordenó con una voz rasposa y ronca. Fue una demanda fuera de lugar, inesperada y sinsentido. El joven mostró una expresión de incredulidad, mostrándose rígido e inmóvil en su lugar, esperando que sólo fuera una broma. El mayor, esperó un poco para avergonzar al más pequeño para después retomar la palabra.— ¿No me has escuchado? Te he dicho que te desnudes, Peter.

—¿P-por qué? — Esta vez el chico no sé quedó callado, con una voz ahogada por la situación quiso razonar con el hombre intimidante que le hacía una petición inadecuada.— No entiendo porque es necesario que me desnude.— Acabó de decir Peter rápido, con miedo en su voz mientras enfrentaba la espesa mirada del capitán. Éste, no tardó en responder.

—¿En qué estás pensando, chico? ¿Crees que quiero hacer cosas depravadas contigo? — Cuestionó de forma cruel el hombre con un tono de burla en su voz, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa al paso que el chico se encogía en su lugar.— No, Peter. No soy esa clase de monstruo. Lo último que pretendo en este momento es hacerte daño. — Aclaró con calma el hombre el malentendido que él mismo provocó de forma consciente, aliviando sutilmente a Peter que había estado reteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.— Solamente quiero que te des un baño. Tu piel aún está cubierta de la mugre de las minas, es repugnante. — El mayor hizo una pequeña pausa poco notable para pensar que decir a continuación.— Es inconcebible que te pasees por aquí con estos harapos y tu aspecto mugriento. Si lo que deseas es quedarte en el barco, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es estar presentable. Ahora, voy a prepararte el baño así que desnúdate.

El chico enmudecido asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba cómo el hombre de forma elegante se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia una puerta en la que no se había fijado hasta ahora. Peter sin poder evitarlo seguía con sus ojos al capitán del barco mientras se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar. Hasta que el mayor abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, el chico no se había permitido relajarse, dándose cuenta del miedo y la inseguridad que le provocaba el adulto.

Colocó su mano encima de su pecho para sentir los acelerados latidos que su corazón emitía sin descanso. Repasó con su mirada toda la habitación asegurándose que se encontraba solo, para luego suspirar cansado y apretar con su mano su camisa en un gesto de ansiedad. En ese momento un aglomerado de pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza, tratando de procesar todos los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta que llegó a éste extraño lugar.

Un par de ruidos provenientes del camarote que se suponía que era el baño lo hicieron volver en sí, dejando de sentir el malestar que lo había perturbado. Rápidamente se empezó a desnudar, comenzando por quitarse la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo en el proceso y continuó bajando los tirantes de sus pantalones. Al hacerlo, sus pantalones se empezaron a resbalar por sus muslos, ya que le iban lo bastante grandes para que no se aguantaran solos. Dejó que cayeran al suelo, para luego quitarse su camisa sin mangas y arrojarla con las demás prendas de ropa.

Justo en el momento en el que el pirata entró, Peter trataba de quitarse el zapato derecho con ambas manos mientras daba saltitos con su pierna izquierda, perdiendo el equilibrio al tropezar con su propia ropa. Cayó de culo al duro suelo de madera, con una de sus piernas alzadas presumiendo de un pie desnudo, mientras que el zapato se encontraba entre las manos del pequeño. El chico, al darse cuenta de que logró su cometido no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al mayor satisfecho. Barbanegra no pudo evitar enternecerse por la escena, y alzó las cejas en respuesta causándole unas risas tímidas al chico, el cual trataba de quitarse el único zapato que le faltaba.

Una vez listo, el chico se levantó del suelo con prisas y de forma torpe, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos enfrente del capitán pirata. El menor se mantuvo firme en su sitio, esperando indicaciones del contrario. Con un poco de nervios, Peter pudo ver cómo el hombre lo observaba de arriba a bajo. Barbanegra se acercó sin prisa, encarando al niño.

—Sin duda estás muy sucio.— Comentó una vez enfrente al niño. Bajó descaradamente la mirada hacia la prenda íntima del chico, haciendo que éste se diera cuenta y se removiera en su sitio. El hombre desvió su atención hacia todas las prendas de ropa regadas por el suelo, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.— Al parecer también eres muy desordenado y lo embarras todo a tu paso. Al final resultará ser que eres un puerco en vez de un niño ¿No crees, Peter?

—Perdón, no pensé que— El niño se empezó a disculpar pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por el capitán.

—No te molestes, chico—El pirata colocó un dedo encima de los labios del niño, indicándole que guardara silencio.— El baño ya está preparado, no querrás que se te enfríe el agua ¿No? — Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida y con un tono de voz que trataba ser suave.— Vamos, muévete y ve a lavarte.

Peter no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la puerta que conducía al lavabo. No fue hasta que Peter cerró la puerta tras de sí que el pirata borró su sonrisa de su rostro, para pasar a una expresión severa y llena de amargura.

El hombre permaneció en el mismo lugar en pie con la mirada perdida hacia las ventanas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dos golpes se hicieron escuchar en el latente silencio de la estancia, la puerta que conducía a los pasillos del extenso barco se abrió con cuidado. Barbanegra se dignó a voltear para encarar a uno de sus tripulantes que con la cabeza gacha le pedía permiso para dirigirse a él.

—La celda del chico volador ya está lista.— Informó el marinero corpulento a su capitán. Éste no le respondió de inmediato, sino que permaneció unos breves segundos en sus pensamientos.

—Me temo que al final esa celda no será necesaria.— Le comentó al contrario.— Al parecer el chico puede ser manejado fácilmente y tenerlo cerca nuestro puede resultar ventajoso.

—Señor...— El marinero no muy seguro de lo dicho por su capitán mostró preocupación en el rostro mientras exponía sus dudas.— La profecía de los salvajes... No puede ignorarla, si llega a ser cierta... significa que el niño será el responsable de su muerte.

El capitán encaró con furia al subordinado que osaba poner en duda su elección. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas creando arrugas que solo mostraban el enojo que el hombre estaba conteniendo. Se giró dando la espalda al marinero y caminó hacia la ventana, para agacharse levemente y tomar su pulcra espada que había permanecido apoyada en la pared. Una vez con el arma entre sus manos trató de calmarse y dibujó una falsa sonrisa que heló al hombre que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Empezó a andar hacia él.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos en cuenta lo que unos mugrientos salvajes nos dicen? — habló mientras le daba vueltas con lentitud a su espada.— ¿Acaso debemos dejarnos manipular como simples muñecas de trapo? ¿Debemos dejar que el miedo decida por nosotros? — Guardó silencio por un segundo para tragar duro, clavando su fría mirada al marinero.— Si el niño es en verdad el de la profecía y viene a matarme, prefiero tenerlo lo más cerca posible para ser el primero en enterrar mi espada en el contrario.— Con un último paso llegó enfrente de su subordinado, al cual entregó el arma.— Si no le damos motivos al chico para enfrentarnos nada de lo que dice la profecía será cierto. — Barbanegra dejó ver sus dientes en una sonrisa tenebrosa que hizo que el contrario se removiera en su sitio.— Convertiremos al chico en uno de nosotros, en un pirata. Le haremos sentirse aceptado y querido, de este modo no pondrá en duda mis palabras y las creerá de forma ciega.

El subordinado asintió y se disculpó con su capitán por la irresponsabilidad de haberle cuestionado. Cuando se disponía a retirarse fue detenido por las palabras del contrario.

—Oh, y haz llamar al sastre.— Ordenó, para luego voltearse y observar las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo.— El niño va a necesitar ropa nueva.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**En esta historia quiero narrar una idea que no me pude sacar de la cabeza desde que vi la película; Si Peter no sabía nada ¿Porqué Barbanegra le contó toda la verdad? **

**Casi todo lo que sabe Peter en la película es por la historia que le narró el pirata en el camarote. Me decepcionó bastante que no intentara manipular al chico a base de mentiras acerca de sus orígenes, hubiera sido tal vez una trama más interesante. Aunque pueda estar justificada con el miedo que tiene Barbanegra a la muerte, me pareció muy estúpido que dejara al chico "encarcelado" como cualquier otro prisionero.**

**En el relato plantearé una historia diferente, un chico engañado que tendrá que descubrir la verdad, un pirata sin escrúpulos que deberá afrontar su miedo a la muerte para volver abrir los ojos. **


End file.
